Hero's, Villain's and Lovers
by JoxX
Summary: AU... Walls have ears, Sookies life takes a drastic turn as a result, will true love find a way or is all lost? As told from Eric POV. Rated M...because it's not for kiddes or the faint of heart...enter if you dare...


**Hero's, Villain's and Lovers**

**A Twisty One Shot**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This one shot is 'a what if'... it deals with abuse but never the gory details, something my mind dreamt up. Un beta'd the mistakes all _me _own!

I hope you enjoy...

JoXx

* * *

><p>Godric had been missing for two weeks I only received the call yesterday to tell me of this, heads will fucking roll. As soon as had I arrived in Dallas shortly before dawn yesterday it became apparent how one as old as Godric could be taken, he had surrounded himself with incompetent fools. Fucking morons. Ass wipes.<p>

I tried to centre my rage, it would do Godric no good. He was still alive that much I knew, I had not felt my makers death and it gave me hope. I had called all the favours I could, Godric would be found of this I would make certain. I heard the door being answered I knew Victor was here, I hoped it had not been a mistake to call in the massive favour he owed me, Victor Madden had assured me he could help.

I loathed Victor, his smarmy persona there was nothing likable about this Vampire but he owed me, I always collected. Placing my hands in my pockets I went to greet him, "Victor," I nodded as he entered my maker's home.

"Northman, so glad I can help," he grinned, like he was happy to be here.

"That remains to be seen," I sneered.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Isabel, Godrics second.

"I called Victor in, he is very adept at tracking," I answered; I hoped it was worth putting up with his shit. If Godric was returned safe and well it would be worth anything, even Victors company.

Two weres entered the compound carrying a large fowl smelling metal box. I looked at Victor cocking an eyebrow however Stan beat me to it with a look of distain on his face he asked, "whats in the box Victor?"

Victor looked gleeful and giddy all at once, "Before I answer that, I will need the Northmans assurances that I'll be free of my debt to him if I my actions lead to finding this missing Vampire," Victor smirked.

"If you or anything you have brought leads to the return of this Vampire, you are released from your debt to me," I wanted to make it clear, in no uncertain terms that he would be free from me, I wanted to get to the part where we find Godric already.

Victor rubbed his hands together, "good, good. In that case I am delighted to help. However..." he paused all smiles... I fucking knew it! Nothing was ever easy with Victor-fucktard.

"...how shall I put this, I have brought help but ...my help is not very forth coming. Saying that there is no doubt in my mind that **it **will be able to help you. However I shall leave the convincing to you."

"What do you mean leave the convincing to me," I snarled, my patience dangerously thin already.

"It," he kicked the fowl smelling box "won't want to help you, you will need to convince _it _to help, good luck with that," he chuckled. He fucking chuckled I wanted to rip his head off and spit in the bloody stump.

Before I acted on that impulse, Victor began to unbuckle locks on the square box. When he flipped and the lid I had to cover my nose and mouth at the stench, how on earth was this going to help me find my maker, what the fuck?

Victors gloved hand dove into the silver box, what he pulled out is a sight I'd never forget. It was yet another reminder to why I hated dealing with Victor. He grab the thing by it's hair, as he slowly pulled it out of the box to standing, it was a woman covered in dried blood, rat excrement and gods know what else. On closer inspection it was a Vampire woman, my fangs shot out at her treatment. Isabel even made a gagging motion.

She was so dirty that it took me several moments to realise she was naked apart from some stained panties, the stench was nearly unbearable I am ashamed to say I had to cover my nose. In her mouth was a silver ball gag and her ankles and wrists where bound in silver, I suspected the inside of the box was lined in some form of silver, "What are her crimes?" I snapped, what excuse did Victor have for her treatment. This was deplorable. The only smell that was missing was the one of burning flesh, which was odd in itself due to the amount of silver.

"Her maker was my child, she staked him. I do not wish to be bound to such a foul creature," Victor said with a sneer. Victor was explaining in one fail swoop how she deserved this treatment and why he could not command her. Victor still held her by the hair, but as he spoke her eyes she blinked rapidly her eyes adjusting to the light, finally fixing on Victor they blazed angrily. I would say she was raging at Victor, her eyes where beautiful, they were the only indication that she must have once been beautiful. She had not been fed in a long time her dirty skin was dry and taught against her bones, I doubted she would ever recover. The kindest thing was to just stake her despite the fire in her eyes.

When she was finally out of the box he threw her on to the floor. Despite her silver shackles and her body ravaged by hunger she stood up and she stood tall. Even though she had a massive silver ball that would have choked a breather in her mouth she glared at Victor. This was not a Vampire whose punishment had broken her in that moment I admired her warrior spirit.

"What now?" I asked looking at Victor.

Victor opened up a bundle of silver implements used for torture, "Now Mr Northman you convince her it's a good idea to help you," Victor laughed handing me the wrapped bundle.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"It," Victor said.

"Not helping," I growled.

"It" Victor repeated.

"Fine, take her outside and spray her off", I said to the two Were's that had carried the box in. She shifted her eye's from Victor to Me. If I didn't know better I would say she was pleased, with being sprayed down. The two Were's hauled her off.

"If you remove the ball gag I ask you, cut out her tongue and place the sliver clamp on the stump," Victor said staring after the woman.

"How am I going to be able to talk to her?"

"She can write,"

"How can she help?"

"I assure you she can help, just give her the details and she will find your missing vampire you won't even need to leave the house, that hardest part will be convincing her that, it would be in her best interest to help. As I said before good luck with that,"

"I have offered to pay your debt and you have offered me _nothing_," I snarled at Victor, I'll break him if he has been wasting my time.

"I have offered you the means to find anyone in Texas, maybe even beyond that. If you don't think you are up to the job of convincing her I'll will take my pet and my leave," Victor answered back.

"Her name," I demanded.

"She won't thank you for using it, she hates Vampires," Victor asked.

"I won't ask again," Victor had no idea how close I was to staking him.

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse,"

I walked towards the garden where Sookie Stackhouse was being sprayed down, "get something to eat see you in a bit," I called to Victor over my shoulder.

"Isabel fetch Miss Stackhouse some clothes and bring me some live blood," I looked down on the pitiful sight laying on the grass, now a bit cleaner. Victor didn't want to do the torture himself that and the way she had glared at him told me, Victor had been unable to break her.

I had two options as I seen it I could reason with her, but as she had been at least a year my bet longer, much longer without blood she may not be very coherent, of course I could torture the information out of her. I would begin with option one to see what I was working with after so much time of ill treatment she may respond well to some nicer treatment or she may have simply lost her mind.

Putting on the leather gloves, I picked up her arms bringing her to her feet, I silently lead her to Godrics room in the mansion. I gently placed her on the bed, she lay perfectly still she never flinched, never showed any amount of fear, a warrior indeed.

"I am going to feed you and let you have a shower, Isabel will be down with some clothes for you in a moment. I need your help."

At the last comment she rolled her eyes, like she had heard it all before. I reached for her strap on the ball gag, began to remove it I imagined the smell of burning flesh would be strong once it was out of her mouth but her tongue only looked red and inflamed was that her gift to have a high tolerance to silver- her gift? She stretched her gaunt jaw several times and licked her dry cracked lips.

"Is this the bit where you rape me, I am so used to it I may go into down time just wake me up when you're done," her voice was cold as ice held no emotion just like she was stating a fact.

"I have never force myself on a woman," I was outraged.

"Then why are you friends with Victor?" she looked straight in the eye. It just made me feel even more sicken at Victor that he would force himself on a woman, and why did that not surprise me.

"How old are you?" I asked, it been a long time since I could not estimate a Vampires age, I knew Victor was over five hundred if Sookie was indeed Victors prodigy's child she couldn't be more than three hundred, but I would have estimated her age at over twice that by her total lack of fear and the feel of her energy, power radiated from her, despite her fragile looking abused form.

"Twenty four."

"I didn't ask hold you where when you were turned," I snapped more forcefully than I meant.

"Listen buddy, I am twenty fucking four, I was turned a year and half ago and shortly after that I found myself in a silver box, shall we play whose your maker?" she snarled and her fangs extended.

"I already know who your maker is and I have no intention of telling you mine," I fired back, I couldn't believe what she was saying I had happily placed her age at over six hundred years and she tells me she is a baby- impossible.

She began laughing, it sounded hollow, "You fell for that bullshit at one thousand two hundred and fifty three Vampire years of age, I would have thought someone like you would have a better bullshit detector by now, I am just saying," she said flippantly. I wondered how she knew what was my approximate age was and what was with the specifics?

Before I could question her more Isabel knocked on the door, "I have brought some toiletries so she can shower, Stan is getting her blood and here are some clothes,"

"Thank you," I took the pile out of her hands.

"Can someone get me a strawberry milkshake a thick one? It's been a coons age since I had one of those," Sookie said from the bed. Isabel gave a sympathetic look. Sookie's brain was clearly addled.

"Just get her one," perhaps pandering to her would put her in a more amenable frame of mind to help, after all her mind was clearly damaged. Isabel left with a look that said she could not believe this was our best hope, two weeks of searching had yielded nothing, it was time to get creative. Victor I was sure would not bring me a solution that would not work. It was just about getting said solution to talk.

"I am going to un-cuff you, do not try to escape, you may have a shower and we will bring you something to eat,"

"Is it my birthday?" she ask with attitude.

"Yeah it's your birthday," I smiled at her, poor creature.

I heard the shower switch on in the bathroom, "So Sheriff why am I here, not that I don't appreciate the outing?" she yelled from the shower although her voice still weak.

"There is a Vampire missing from this nest that's who we are looking for," I sat on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, what makes this Vampires so special that it's got all your panties in a bunch?" I smiled at the way she spoke, it reminded me of a southern Pam.

"He is over two thousand years old and he is sheriff of this area,"

"Ah, so the boys club is helping each other out that's so _niiice_," I could hear she was sneering.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering how she seen it, in her addled mind.

"Well asshole is a sheriff in Nevada, you're a sheriff and ... what's this vampires name?"

"Godric, his names is Godric,"

"Okay... and Godric is a sheriff too, boys club. Figures seeing as it's acceptable to you guys to keep a woman starved in a locked box, all the boys together," before I could answer her, Stan barged in with two large decanters of fresh human blood. The tips of my fangs came out at the smell, I knew now why it had taken so long to get the blood as bleeding this many humans would have taken sometime as donors can only really give about a pint at a time.

I expected Sookie to come racing through the door she certainly looked like she been starved for at least a year she was little more than skin and bone in some areas. Stan looked as confused as I did, at the bathroom door.

"I believe the conversational ball was in your court Mr Northman," she yelled back, "Or do you have no defence?"

I motioned for Stan to leave when it became apparent that Sookie was not going to come running out anytime soon. Her restraint was impressive.

"We have female sheriffs too," I answered.

"How very equal opportunity off you all,"

"Are you hungry?" I asked changing the subject.

"My milkshake here?" she called back the shower switching off.

I knew the blood was my biggest incentive to getting her help, I would not allow her to feed till she gave me what I wanted.

She strolled out of the bathroom like there wasn't even two big decanters of blood in the room, I'd already taken a glass and I had feed earlier this evening, but the smell of fresh blood had been so enticing.

She looked around like she was looking for something, "ah it's not here yet. Do you mind turning round, I need to get dressed," she asked.

She bit her lip and she look a lot better clean she was far from perfect her movements weak. Every bone was visible her skin paper thin in places her wrists and ankles still red from the silver restraints. Her Southern belle routine was quite charming. "No," I said, like I was going to turn my back on her when she had already killed her maker, I would not be next.

"Mr Northman, if wanted you dead. I'd have already done it. The only one I can't kill is my maker Victor," she glared at me, "Now be a gentleman and advert your eyes, I might have spent the last year and half in a silver box but that in no way makes me any less of a lady," there was such fire when she spoke. Even though she had been clearly tortured she still had her dignity, couldn't help but admire her.

I turned my head to the side, allowed her to dress. Why would Victor lie about being her maker why would he not just command her to find Godric. My thoughts welled, round and round.

"He can't," she said.

"What?"

"You were wondering why Victor didn't just command me to find this Godric, everyone wonders that. The answer is he can't,"

"Then he is not your maker,"

"He is, unfortunately I was there- at the making. Only it didn't quite work out how he wanted hence the ball gag and silver box. Would you admit you couldn't control your Vampire child?"

She had a point, "come on I'll show you, how horribly wrong it went," she took my hand in hers. Hers was so tiny and frail in my huge one I was scared I would break it, we silent made our way to the top of the stairs, through the crack in the door we could see Victor regaling everyone with stories of how wonderful he was. He really was a monkey's ball sac.

"I command you to punch yourself in the face-really hard," she whispered so low only I could hear it. Within seconds Victors face was contorted in agony as he fought the command, "do it," Sookie whispered a little louder. Sure enough Victor punched himself in the face really hard, knocking himself out, not before he shouted 'Northman' at the top of his lungs.

Sookie went down the steps again and sat on the bed, her hair wet, tee-shirt and sweat pants hung loosely on her starved frame. Her eye's looked huge set into her gaunt face it made her face look alien all big eyes and bony. I must have stood at the top of the stairs just gawking for at least half a minute, before making my way back down to her.

She smiled, "You know he going to be all kinds of pissed when he comes round, that you took my gag off and didn't cut out my tongue, that will keep me going for the next few months at least," she said with her fake smile, her bony hands in her lap.

"Sookie can you help me find Godric?" I didn't want to think about what had just gone down, I had to focus.

"Sure I can, I hate to ask but what's in it for me? it's gotta be worth more than a strawberry milkshake, right?" she said, hope played in her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Can you get me away from him?" he voice had gotten small, almost as if she didn't dare to hear the answer, it was the first fear she showed. She wasn't afraid of him she was afraid she would never be free of him.

"That depends, did you kill his child?"

"No, he stole me from my home four years ago, bonded himself to me to control me. When that didn't work he systematically killed my remaining family, then strangers on the street all so he could use my damn curse. When I realised the killings, rapes, drainings weren't going stop, he always wanted more, I stopped giving him any information, I figured how much worse could it get, right?"

Noise from upstairs had us both looking up at the same time, Victor was awake and by the sounds of it very angry, "Victor does not get down here," I roared in the direction of the stairs, we could hear Victor being subdued.

"Go on," her story would have been heart breaking if I was not immune to the brutality of our race. Not everyone was lucky in the way I had been with Godric, in fact being turned against ones will was the norm, although most did not have years of torture before it happened.

"How much worse could it get? One day Victor stopped coming to visit-yay! One day turned into two, three and then a week had gone by. I began to eat again, I had lost so much weight just the sheer stress of it all. Then I was taken out for walks during the day, every week I was given a vial of blood to drink and slowly my health returned. When I looked healthy again, Victor branded me with the initials of my family so I would never forget it was my fault they were all dead, I would know it forever... he said that, it should have been a big giant clue right there," she showed me her shoulder there was the initials JS, AS and TT had been branded it was faint but it was there.

"Two weeks after that he turned me in the most brutal of his attacks and only three weeks after that I found myself in a box with a ball gag. Now he just takes me out to torture me, I refuse to do his bidding. I've given that big A hole nothing in over a year,"

"What makes you so valuable that it made Victor go to these lengths to control you,"

"I can't say, a witch bound me from saying it. It's impossible, the words won't just come out even how much I'd like to say it- it's just plain weird. So can you help me?"

" Sookie the first thing you must understand is no one has authority between a child and it's sire, however Godric knows Victors King, he will undoubtedly make a formal complaint as soon as we have him back, I will too. The good news is that you were turned post revelation which means with our laws deems you're turning illegal, Victor will have to answer for his crime. Found guilty he will be sentence to death."

"I have your word? You will at least try to help," she asked.

"Yes," she would have it, even if she had not asked, this just made me despise Victor all the more.

"Do you have a picture of Godric?" she asked.

Isabel appeared at the door with a strawberry milkshake, this should be interesting. "I'll get her one," Isabel zipped away.

"Do you mind if I have some blood?" her face was one of sheer distain and disgust. I wondered how she survived so long for a baby Vamp, I wondered what her distain to blood was. The Girl had left me with more questions than I had answers too.

"Okay," I knew I was being too soft but there needed to be trust if I started to withhold now she wouldn't believe I'd help her and she would not help us.

"Thanks, I wouldn't fill out without it," she grimaced as she drank straight from the decanter Isabel returned and watched her too. We looked on as if someone was pumping her up, Isabel's mouth was agape after the first decanter she wince, lifting up her tee shirt looking at her stomach then she felt her ass. She jumped up and down a couple of times looking over her shoulder at her ass, she cupped both her breast's like she was weighing them.

"Fudgsciles," she cuss as she picked the second decanter began to drain it to, before our very eyes she healed what would have taken one of us months if not years to do the same. In fact when I first saw her I didn't think she would ever heal. She grab the towel on the bed and began to swipe her tongue on it, "Urrrgh yuk yuk, yuk" now she looked completely healed and I could see was very beautiful Indeed. Her hips were round and shapely, her face was taking longer to heal but was improving right before our eyes. She was beautiful, stunning in fact.

"What are you?"

"Unique apparently."

She attacked the milkshake with relish, "Oh my God that's better. This him?" she pointed at the photo. I nodded. She shut her eye's and sighed, her eye's moved rapidly like she was dreaming. "Basement of the fellowship of the sun church on Beaumount, they are going to barbeque him at dawn. A Holy Bonfire and all that jazz, there's women and children in their please don't hurt them, there only crimes are they there just stupid and easily led," just like that she had given up the information, how had she known?

Isabel and I continued to stare at her what was she? "You heal much quicker that any of us," Isabel said after a few seconds.

"Yeah," she chuckled slurping at the milkshake, "it really pisses Victor off, every time he's cut's one of my limbs off and it just grows right back I must be on my hundredth arm by now, hurts like a mother fucker though," She shook her right arm in the air. An arm took take the better part of a year to regrow, could she instantly re grow one?

My loyalty was to Godric, I needed to go, "Isabel stay with Sookie, until my return Victor is not allowed near her till then," I commanded.

"Yes sheriff," she nodded.

Some two hours later, I returned with Godric. He was just where Sookie said he would be. Godric had wasted no time contacting King Felipe De Castro. After I took him down stairs to met Sookie, she was laying on his bed reading a book that had been on Godric bedside. Like a miracle she was fully healed she even looked rosy.

"Sookie,"

"I would like you to meet, my Maker Godric," I don't know why I introduced Godric like that but, perhaps I wanted to show her all makers weren't like Victor.

"You smell like you're a nice person," she answered oddly, but in the short time I had known her nothing about her had been normal.

Godric smiled at the strange little Vampire, "I have contacted De Castro, the king of Nevada he has instructed me to take Victor into custody, you are to go to De Castro he will, look after you."

She grimaced, "wow, gee thanks," she said flatly. "Can't I go home?"

"I do not know much about De Castro, but I do know he is known as a progressive and fair Monarch, you would not be treated in the same way Victor treated you. In fact De Castro did not know of your existence nor have you ever been registered, he was most annoyed by this as Victor was his second, one of his most trusted sheriff's. If I were you Miss Stackhouse I'd take this opportunity as a fresh start, serve your King loyally I am sure it will be returned, take all that is being offered to you," I added.

I wondered what became of her after Godric and I escorted her on to the plane, a couple of months later Godric met the sun. An emptiness so vast, I believed it would never be filled took residence in my very soul.

Pam and I had been in Rhodes for two days now, we were waiting for the court sessions to start at the summit. Louisiana was in a terrible state, hurricane Katrina had devastated the state and much of the capital. The Queen had, had a disastrous marriage to Arkansas which we had all been lucky to escape with our lives. Now she was on trial for his murder, our future looked uncertain.

We all rose for the Ancient Pythoness, after a few moments she was seated her hand on her staff, it did not escape my attention there was a second chair beside the Ancient Vampire. We were told to rise again, blond haired Vampire entered she sat next to the AP and smiled at her.

I couldn't believe my eyes it was Sookie, she looked beautiful stunning almost as if she had a golden glow about her.

"All be seated for the honourable Sookie Stackhouse," we were told.

"You know the hottie?" Pam whispered.

I whispered back, where I had met her, Pam cocked an eyebrow and we watched the proceedings with interest. Of course Pam had been told of the super fast healing, milk shake drinking Vampire on my return from Godrics.

First up was a child that had been turned, we listened to the pleas of the human parents that they had only tried to save their dying child and then to the testimony of the child's maker, finally the child. Who now did not want anything to do with the parents and only wanted to be with his maker.

Sookie leaned over and whispered something to the AP, she nodded. "Where is your sheriff?" Sookie asked.

A tall man with greying hair and an Arabic looking vamp stepped forward and bowed, "Good evening, sheriff tell me what are our laws pertaining to the turning of children?" Sookie asked.

"Children under eighteen should not be turned unless they have outstanding value to our race and their life is threaten," he answered.

"Tell me what is this boy's value to our race?"

"None that I know of your honour?"

"Good, then we are all clear, because once a week for two hours he's your problem. This is my verdict, the boy will be given supervised visitation with his parents once a week for two hours till he is of the age of twenty one at which time he would have been an adult by human laws at this point he will be free to make his own mind up. Sheriff you will supervise these visits for the Hanson's safety.

Sheriff the laws are there for a reason it is your job to make sure your underlings follow them, perhaps this will serve as a reminder to you," the sheriff looked livid.

"Mr and Mrs Hanson, Vampirism is not a cure all. Your child will never age, when he was turned he ceased to be yours. You have condemned the child to remain one forever you have till his twenty first birthday to make peace with this unspeakable act of cruelty, because you were unable to let go I suggest you make good use of the time you have left."

"Hannah, I will not patronise you by saying I understand the loss you felt being taken from your eight children in your mortal life and you are clearly one of life's carers, but that does not excuse what you have done here, the kindest thing would have been to let the boy die, if that makes me sound harsh and cruel so be it. You will pay 5% of all earnings every year to children's cancer charities till a cure is found or your final death. You wanted to help sick children, knock yourself out. I'll be keeping an eye on all of you."

The AP banged her staff on the floor, elaborate and creative long standing punishments for those who Sookie had deemed the wrong doers, her harsh words for the parents would no doubt weigh heavily on their mortal lives, it was faultless and very fair.

Next up was the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Anne theatrics where out in full force as one of her sheriff I stood beside her, I really hoped this ended well for us.

We listened to hours of babble, lawyers drone on in the end I had gone into downtime so boring it was suddenly Sookie spoke, "Henrik who told you that the Queen lied to you and planned to kill you?" Henriks eyes went wide, then there was a flash Sookie was on top of Henrik.

When Sookie's head popped up she said, "I am okay," she jumped up looking down on her chest over her heart two arrow's protruding, I was sure I was watching a dying Vampire. The arrows were wood both perfect kill shots, I found myself saddened at her imminent death, Pam was beside me, "Fuck, what a waste," she hissed. But Sookie had other ideas.

"Aww son of a bitch," Sookie said as she yanked out the two arrows she handed the arrows to the AP's guard, "alright you can get up now you drama mama not like you took two arrow's to the chest and ruined your favourite blouse," Sookie held her hand out to Henrik to help him up such a human gesture.

One of the Brightlinger guards, the King of Kentucky had brought with him had decapitated the Vampire who had thrown the arrows, Sookie took charge and directed people left right and centre. Finding out who the vampire was that had tried to kill Henrik.

She took her seat beside the AP again, "So I'll ask again, who told you that the Queen planned to kill you and made you decide that you wish to proceed with this lawsuit?" Sookie questioned.

"It was Cleo Louisiana's area 3's sheriff," Henrik answered. There a gasp at his revelation, the AP minced no words in having Cleo arrested and giving the Queen her rightful inheritance she was now the Queen of two broke states. Great.

At the ball that night, I looked for Sookie but I couldn't see her, it wasn't till much later only a couple of hours before dawn that I realised how important it was saving Sookie from Victor had been, I somehow just knew it was her that had discovered a plot that could have killed us all, the fellowship had planned to blow up the hotel. We found ourselves in light tight offices for the day half way across the city from the Gizah Hotel I was going into Louisiana's temporary accommodations when I seen Sookie with a huge cup from McDonalds.

"Milkshake?" I asked.

She giggled and nodded, "it's a dirty habit, what can I say?" she smirked had she still been human she would have blushed I am sure.

"Do you know why the hotel was evacuated?" I asked, trying to keep her there longer. I wanted to know her, she fascinated me, her beauty captivated me, I should never had let her go.

"Fellowship of the sun had managed to get bombs on every floor... _Eric_?"

"Yes?" if I had been human I would have been holding my breath.

"Thank you I never got the chance to say it and I am really sorry to hear about your maker, he had a heavy soul but a beautiful one, I hope he found the peace he was looking for," she smiled.

So did I. It had been months since I had spoken of Godric, "Thank you," I inclined my head.

"There you are mi pequeño sol," Felipe placed his arm round Sookie. Felipe had called her his little sun, she certainly had an inner light for the first time in centuries I was jealous. I marvelled that it had been so long since I last felt that emotion.

She gasp, "Felipe," her voice sweet and breathy, Felipe kissed her full on the mouth. I was flattered that King of Nevada seen me such a threat, by his display. My fangs descended as I watched Sookie mold herself to Felipe in responds.

"Mmm, chocolate," he whispered into her mouth, she giggled.

"A girl has to have her chocolate," she continue to giggle, "it was nice to see you again Eric," she said pulling away from Felipe, looking embarrassed- it was adorable.

"Likewise," I replied as I headed of to the direction of my temporary accommodations.

They had turned to enter the room I had found Sookie outside, "Now that was very rude Felipe," she said, it made me smile as she told off the King. Who would dare? Sookie apparently.

"I know," the King replied. "But I want to hear all about your night, Mi Cara."

"It was so exciting..." it was the last I heard of her sweet voice, but it featured in many of my fantasies along with her voluptuous body that was always wrapped round mine in them.

We had tried several times to contact Irena the sheriff that replaced Cleo to no avail. "Pam call the other sheriff's now," I barked. I had an ill feeling that there was more going on than just neglecting to answer the phones.

That feeling was confirmed when twenty out of state Vampire in full battle gear walked into the club. "Clause, what didn't you understand about I am in charge here," I watched a huge mountain of a vampire head fall forward as if it had been hit from behind, a tiny woman dressed in black leather pushed past him, Sookie.

"Please accept my apologise Sheriff Northman, may we sit and talk," she asked. I nodded, she smiled and proceed to sit in my booth. "Wait outside," she growled at Clause, he looked like he was going to argue but she gave him a look that could have frozen hell. He must have been hundreds of years her senior, but he lowered his head.

"Can I offer you a blood?"

She grimaced, "not really my thing, go ahead if you want one, but thank you all the same," she answered politely.

"Eric I am not going to beat about the bush, My King has taken over the state and I am here to offer you a position, well... you're area in the new regime,"

"I see the other sheriff's?"

"They got 'Claused'," She grimaced flicking her thumb over her shoulder indicating the mountainous Vampire as he walked out the door at human speed, "all the Vampire's of your area would be safe in return for fealty to the King, it's a great deal just a new boss and I think you'll like how he does things,"

I felt resigned, "Where do I sign?" the safety of my people was my first priority, living to fight another day was also my top priority. You did not get to be a thousand without being pragmatic.

"You are doing the right thing,"

That was the last I seen of Sookie for several months.

"Pam we have both been summoned to Las Vegas, for a Ball," I said looking up from my computer, the invite had been E-mailed. Our new King was progressive, that was one word for it. He was also a hard task master but so far all my dealings with him, I felt he had been fair. Sookie had been right, I did like how he did things.

Pam had done some checking it appeared Sookie was actually from my area, Bon Temps to be precise- the revelation had shocked and angered me. The initials on her back had been that of her brother JS; Jason Stackhouse. Her Grandmother AS; Adele Stackhouse. Her childhood best friend TT; Tara Thornton. Her parents had died in a freak flood when she was only seven. The more I uncovered of Sookie, the more I was in awe of her warrior spirit, she truly was one of life's survivors. Anyone one of a lesser mind would have been broken beyond repair.

It was the shifter Sam Merlotte that had provided the most information. He had been her employer, convinced that Sookie was dead. He was right but not in the way he thought. Apparently the town was still reeling from the disappearances years on.

I know she had been busy, all over the world accompanying the AP on various trials. Rumour was rife surrounding her, most believed she was an ancient and tipped to take over from the AP one day. Hundreds of Vampires had seen her take two arrows to the chest both kill shots, only her being ancient could have explained how she could survived such a thing, but I had another theory, Sookie was immune to wooden stakes, silver and did she have the hat trick- sunlight?

It left one huge question what was Sookie Stackhouse before she was turned? Whatever it was, it had to be big enough to leave her with a distaste of blood and the ability to drink milkshake.

"I will need to go shopping," Pam said, having sat down and picked up a magazine, her voice pulling me from my musings. I nodded and smiled, when did Pam not need to go shopping?

Two nights later we were touching down to the bright lights of Las Vegas, we met by a Were called Ralph, "Good evening Sheriff Northman, Ms Ravencroft. I'll be your driver and daywalker for your visit. Now if there is anything I can get you while you're here just holler," Pam being Pam couldn't resist.

"Oh, that's so very kind. Can you get me a night of passion with Sookie Stackhouse?" she deadpanned.

Ralph howled with laughter he actually howled, "There is a waiting list miles long for that request, she is some lady. This ball is gonna be off da hook, as Sookie is actually back in residence," he enthused.

We all got situated in the hummer, with tinted windows and what I believed where bullet proof panels, "You know her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she hand picks all the breathing personnel for the King, the luckiest motherfucker whoever walked. Man! what I wouldn't give for a woman to look at me the way she looks at De Castro," he informed us while, pointing out different points of interest on our way to 'Blood' De Castro's newest Vampire hotel and head quarters.

"Don't get me wrong but I thought Were's weren't exactly lovers of the Vampire, but since we pay for your flea baths you only just tolerate us?" Pam said, in her bored tone.

Ralph ignored the insult, "Sookie is different, you don't even notice she's not got a heartbeat, she even comes down and plays poker with the boys in security she knows all our wives names, kids names, never forgets birthdays and stuff like that. A year ago she was named a friend of the Pack down here in Vegas. Everyone loves her," the Were was smiling when he spoke of her.

"Is remembering birthdays all it takes to be a named a friend of the Pack?" Pam asked, as always pushing her luck. I sniggered internally, I've always loved Pam snarky side.

The Were laughed, "not hardly, she saved the whole pack from two neighbouring packs that had gotten together and then began to pick off our pack using a feud that had been going on for years in the pack to make us all distrust each other. Then she brokered a peace deal with the other two packs and was named friend of the pack in the Sharp claw pack too. All the while she dances to the beat of her own drum, as I said everyone loves her, well everyone apart from Victor," Ralph laughed at the end.

"Victor still lives?" my eyebrows were touching my hair line.

"You never heard this from me, it's the only thing Sookie and the King argue about. Victor has been held at his majesties pleasure since Sookie arrived. It is a favourite of the King to torture Victor, for his crimes against what the King refers to as 'his little sun'," his voice had dropped low to a whisper.

"Why do they argue?" Pam asked having scooted forward in her seat, her innate love of drama taking precedence.

"Sookie wishes Victor to be just ended. The King believes that is too kind a gesture for one such as Victor. Then they fight like cat and dog about it, they always make up and are not seen for days afterwards," he chuckles waggling his eyebrows. "As I said he is the luckiest son of a bitch who ever walked.

I would have to agree with the King, having witnessed firsthand her treatment at Victor's hands, it was indeed merciful of Sookie to wish him ended. Others may have called it weak but having also witnessed firsthand her warrior spirit, it could only be described as merciful.

"That's you folks," Ralph nodded to the direction of the front of the hotel, "your luggage will be brought up, while you check in at the reception. The King wishes to speak to you Sheriff as soon as you arrive...Oh here's my card with my mobile, remember anything you need just call, I'll hook you up real good," he handed two business cards over and the doorman opened the door to the hummer. Our luggage had already been loaded on to a trolley.

"What do you think the King wants?" Pam whispered low for my ears only.

"No idea, only one way to find out, you check in and I'll go to see him,"

Everything in 'Blood' was the colour of blood, the walls the carpets the only thing not blood coloured was the dark cherry wood accents, it could have looked tacky and totally tasteless but it was beautiful and gave me the impression of being wrapped in warmth and blood. Huge red chandeliers hung from the tall ceilings, the crystals dripped down, looking like blood dropping down from the heavens. My mouth actually watered, my thoughts and musings where interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Good Evening Sheriff, I am Charlotte a palace liaison to the King... it's amazing isn't it, everything you see in the lobby was custom made all over Europe by the finest artisan, all over seen by Sookie for the King," she leaned in and spoke more softly, "Do you see the bottom of the grand stair case?"

I nodded.

"If you hold your hand up to block your view of top of the lights what do you see?" she was grinning, I reluctantly did as she asked, I would not have done it had it not been for the normal way she spoke to me like I was just a person, I found I enjoyed it her body displayed no fear that I would usually encounter when dealing with human employees. Come to think of it Ralph spoke very openly and friendly towards us too.

I didn't know what I was looking at, so I said so, Charlotte looked disappointed for a moment, "Huh, I was told you knew about Sookie's love affair with milkshake?" she said.

Suddenly I understood what it was I was supposed to be seeing, the banister swept off to either side and finished in what could only be described as two giant take way cups, made of cherry wood and marble tops complete with straw's which were the base of elegant lights. You would haven't ever noticed if someone had not said, now it was all I could see, I smiled. The lobby was beautifully done, classy and elegant; it was just hilarious that two giant take away cups had made it there even if they blended in.

Charlotte grinned brightly, "It's known as Sookie's joke, it makes us all smile when we see it, she waited a whole month before she revealed what she had done to the King. He is often seen smiling when in the lobby."

"Shall we," Charlotte indicated to the lifts, I followed her casting one last look at 'Sookie's joke' Pam would love it, it was the type of humour that was just up her street.

"Have you worked for the King long?" I asked, not one for making small talk but I wanted to find out as much as possible about the set up here.

She smiled a huge smile, "I was one of the first employees to come to the Kingdom after Sookie joined us. In fact I was her first employee she ever hired," she beamed.

"Another member of the Sookie appreciation society," I commented.

"Full paid up member, you better you get your application in quick, it's how we roll in Vegas," she winked, not in a flirty way just friendly.

When the lift doors opened two huge oak doors faced us, I recognised Clause as one of the guards another male of equal stature stood guard over the other door. Both men were heavily armed with a mixture of modern and old weapons.

"Hi boys," Charlotte smiled warmly, "I've brought the Sheriff of Area five to see the King," she informed them making her way to the doors.

"Char, hang on a sec," the other Vampire said nodding towards the door.

"Oh," she said and blushed covering her mouth with her hand.

I looked at the door and listened in, "...Don't touch me, I couldn't stand it," I heard Sookie's voice, I felt my whole body stiffen.

"Felipe! I said NO...not when you smell of _HIS_ blood, _pleeease_ just end him,"

"You know I cannot do that mi pequeño sol he has not suffered enough," Felipe said his voice smooth as silk.

"Urgh, whatever you are not touching me while you smell of his scent... you're Sheriff is here," I heard another set of doors open suddenly our set where thrown opened. There stood Sookie dressed in a pale blue business suit, her fangs were down and she looked raging.

I nodded towards her, "Eric," she said stiffly controlling her anger, her fangs retracting, but the blue fire in her eyes remained. Suddenly her whole demeanour changed, "OHMIGOD" she squealed, scooping up Charlotte and swinging her round. I caught Clause smirking, the otherwise stoic Vampire remained unmoving apart from the tiny upturn in the corner of his mouth. The King was watching with bemusement in his eyes, he was stood by the second set of double doors.

"Well BAM, will you look at the size of that rock," she grabbed Charlotte's hand examining her ring finger that was adorned with a beautiful engagement ring.

"Oh Sookie, I just love it. It was so romantic. We are having the wedding at night so you can come," Charlotte smiled, her eyes filling.

"Wow, I wouldn't miss it for the world, as soon as you have your dates let me know the whole of Europe can go to hell in a hand basket and the four horsemen of the apocalypse couldn't keep me from coming... c'mon lets get out of here," Sookie said casting a look of total displeasure at the King, Clause smirked again. As she walked past me with her back to the King she winked. It took my thousand years of practice to not grin.

"Eric, please come in," the King beckoned. "She has such fire in her belly...raw passion," the King said in his accent, like he was having the time of his life and had not been totally disrespected in front of his sheriff and subordinates by what was essentially a baby Vamp.

"Yes, Miss Stackhouse is certainly feisty," I smirked. The King and I shared a look, that said we were both old enough to appreciate a woman with fire and not be threatened by it.

Felipe closed the inner doors and lead me through a sitting room into an office as soon as I walked through the door I passed through a magical barrier, a wall of silence. This must be where De Castro ran the kingdom from, his inner sanctum.

"Of Course, she is the only reason I invaded Louisiana," I could feel my jaw tighten at the statement, Vampires I had known for hundreds of years had been slaughtered. I simply raised my eyebrows.

"Your Queen had loose lips, the walls of her palace had ears. Do you remember a Vampire called Bill Compton who came to your area?"

"Yes, of course," I sat down in the huge leather arm chair Felipe indicated. Bill had said he was mainstreaming- pussy. Of course I had known it was a lie. He had not stayed long his maker had called him back, Pam and I never did find out why he was in my area.

"He came to your area to procure Sookie for his Queen. Only the Queen talked too much and one of Victors spies gave Victor the information that made it possible for him to capture Sookie. Your Queen also had plans to turn her. Did you know Sookie saved Bill Compton's life the very first night she met him from drainers? The next night she was in Victors clutches,"

I felt my fangs run down at Felipe's revelations, The Queen I had been loyal to had gone behind my back to poach an asset from my area, then blabbed so much that she had the asset stolen from her before she was even able to procure her. Felipe's take over had been about revenge.

"What is she?" why would so many be interested in her, how had she stayed undetected for so long.

"Sookie is a telepath. Her turning was a disaster in the terms of turnings, you've seen. She has retained much of her humanity but I find in her I rather enjoy it, she makes life exciting, new." Felipe gave me another pointed look. I let the information sink in, could she read my mind?

"I witnessed something I never thought possible; for a child to command her maker. Victor was a fool he should have known things would not go well after he bonded her to him and could not exert one bit of control over her," I said.

"Yes, very perceptive. He meant to use her to over throw me. Only her strong will, prevented him from attempting just such a thing. He could not break her, he had embezzled millions of dollars from my Kingdom."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

"I wish you to know, why I took over the state you live in. The moment your Queen took an interest in Sookie she sealed her fate," he sighed in a very un Vampire way. "Sookie says I am to trust you more and that she believes you are worthy of my trust, you are an honourable Vampire, as your maker was."

"I mean no offence, but in the terms of Vampire she is but a baby..." I left it hanging there, wondering why the King would take her advice. But then again the AP trusted her judgement there must be something more to her than just a telepath.

The King laughed, "Sookie is a credit to her birth kin. Out of all my subjects she is the most special, how special came to light several months ago when Sookie attended a wedding and met her first Fairy," the tips of the Kings fangs had run down.

"Go on,"

"The information I am about to give you does not leave this office, I share this with you as a sign of my trust in you, Sheriff."

"I am honoured and will take the information with me to my final death, you have my word your Majesty," I bowed my head, to show the proper respect, it didn't hurt to kiss some ass.

"The Fairy recognised her instantly as Kin and as the Kin of none other than Niall Brigant,"

I knew my eyes widened, "should we be preparing for battle?" I asked. No wonder her turning was such a disaster, I had never heard of a Fae that had been turned, a Were, even a part Daemon but never a Fairy. They simply didn't last long enough- such was the intoxication.

"When Niall learned that Sookie's human cousin had betrayed her to the Queen, they were lovers and subsequently the Queens plans which led to Victor's interest in his Kin, he was livid. I offered to make monetary reparations for my subjects heinous crimes against Niall's Great Granddaughter, even offered to hand over Victor him to avoid war."

"And?"

"Niall would only be appease but the destruction of the Queen of Louisiana, I was to install Sookie as monarch backed by me, she refused saying she had done nothing to earn it and I became, head to three states instead."

"How do things stand now with the Fae?"

"Niall visits often, he has a fondness of Sookie we have signed several treaties and trade partnerships, tomorrow night's ball she will be honoured and given the keys to the Realm of Fairy, they have never honoured one that is not of their own kind, let alone a Vampire before."

"Won't that make her a target?" I asked, I couldn't hide my surprise.

"Yes, this is what I would like to discuss with you,"

"The Ancient Pythoness has asked Sookie to do a tour of service with her, I cannot accompany her as I have to run my Kingdoms. A absents of that length would be noticed. This is a request and not an order Eric, I would like you to accompany her, the Fae and the local were Packs have agreed to send daytime guards for her protection, I want the best for her during the night."

"What about my area?"

"Your area will still be there when you return, it was my hope that your Progeny Pam would run your area in same ruthless efficiency as you have demonstrated with my full backing and support of course, I would consider your protection of Sookie as a personnel favour to me,"

I smiled at the King shifting in my seat, I would have said yes even without the King sweetening the deal by considering this a favour, "it would be an honour to serve you, My King,"

The King looked relived, "thank you, after so long on this earth we must guard what interests us jealously, non? Sookie entranced me from the moment I first met her," the King rose from his seat.

"Yes, I remember my first meeting with her myself, I had not believed she would ever recover when I first laid eyes on her, I am ashamed to say I thought the kindest thing to do would have been to end her,"

"Her telepathy used to drive her insane when she was human she told me that. She believes it ironic that it was what kept her sane while Victor had her. Listening to normal people going about their daily lives gave her hope. Victor could not break her because as long as the normal people lived, she had hope."

"Remarkable," I didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, she is,"

The King led me back into hall way, "You are on my floor, I will walk you to your room, you are allowed everywhere the red carpet is. However you mustn't go on the blue, those are Sookie's area's, you must adhere to this rule it is for the safety of Sookie's 'Pomme Du Sang's,'" the King informed me leading to the door of my suite.

"Apple of blood, it has been many years since I heard those words, it's very old school," I paused, "I will do as you say it is not place to question my King, but I am over thousand years old and my control is impeccable why would they be in danger from me?" I asked of course he didn't need to tell me anything.

"I have already told you Sookie's turning was not straight forward, if she was human she would have what they would call nowadays an eating disorder amongst the other quirks. The Pomme Du Sangs where a gift from Niall, they are all Fae, It is the only blood of the Fae that she does not truly detest, as a Vampire she still requires blood."

Okay not the answer I had expected, the shock must have shown, I could feel my fangs run down little that Sookie got to feed straight from a fairy source. I smiled internally at Felipe description; an eating disorder, yeah just like a human who could only eat beluga caviar and drink the finest champagne I thought.

"How does she not drain them, she is so young?" I asked.

"Sookie is unaffected by their scent, their blood does not drive her blood lust either, she has many Fae acquaintances for that reason," the King answered, he had indulged many of my questions tonight, I would not push my luck by asking more, although I had plenty. We had paused outside a set of double door which I took to be my suite but before I could knock for Pam to open, we heard a snarl, followed by a scream. Pam's scream.

Both the King and I moved at Vamp speed threw the circular corridor, I slowed as soon as I seen the blue carpet begin. Then it was like a thousand birds had taken residence in my ears, it took everything I me not to bat the imaginary birds away from my face.

The King had slowed too, "Sookie," he said, I could see the strain on Felipe's face too he beckoned me to follow him, which I did reluctantly we slowly made our way round the curved corridor, I saw Pam first, fangs bared, she was in bloodlust then I seen Sookie her eye were completely black, behind her stood a Fae man in his full Fae form shimmering, glowing. Fuck.

"He's MINE," Sookie snarled, fangs bared her hands curled into claws.

Pam whimpered and clutched her head blood blossomed from her nose, her eyes and ears, the sounds of birds wings increase, I fought against the thousands of imaginary birds that now seem to cloud my every sense and I scooped up Pam, clutching her to me, limp like a ragdoll.

Just as soon as I held Pam securely in that instant the sound that had been so disorientating stopped, the last thing I seen was the Fairy return to human form, then Sookie was on him, I ran with my child limp in my arms to our suite, not caring I kicked down the door, my main priority was to see to my child's safety.

I laid her down on the bed, slapping her face a couple of times, I licked the blood from her face, "Pam," she began to stir. The King appeared beside us on the other side of the bed, I had to trap down my desire to harm him in defence of my child as she lay recovering making us weak.

"I come in peace, Viking. I should have warned you that Sookie is extremely territorial over what she considers hers," Oh no, shit captain obvious.

"What was that?" I snarled, not caring that the man I am addressing is the King. I had never felt so disorientated.

"_That_ was one of her quirks, I believe _that_ was Sookie trying to kill your child, as she felt Preston was being threatened,"

I took the fairy male was Preston, "I don't know if us being on this floor is such a good idea, Pam is especially fond of the Fae," I grimaced.

"Just observe the rules of the different coloured carpets, no harm was done," Felipe's fangs were still out as he observed Pam, scenting the air, I smirked. Our King was barking up the wrong tree if he was looking for any loving from her.

"What did that bitch do to me?" Pam sat bolt upright, rubbing her temples. The King chuckled like he was amused he turned and walked out. Earlier he had asked me to protect Sookie, now I wasn't so sure it was her that would be needing the protection. Shit.

I stood beside the private jet hanger waiting for Sookie and the King finishing saying goodbye, so far it had been 45 minutes, I rolled my eye's as the limo began rocking again.

"Ah come on," Pam snarked. The door to the limo opened slightly. A hand reached out.

"Argh...save me Eric," Sookie's voice giggled, as the King dragged her back inside. "Ohmigod, Ooo..ahhh. . .No, no, no...oh yes- do that again. . ."

Pam's eye's widened, she licked her lips "what do you think he is doing to her?"

"Let me go..." Sookie's voice whined, breathy and full of giggles.

"Never, Mi Cara, never."

"You better pray you never find out, you seen the way she defended her Pomme du Sang, you want a repeat?"

Pam shuddered, taking her eye's of the car, focusing on me, "You know he fucked the triplets from Montana the third night we were here?"

"He didn't," this was news.

"He did,"

"Well, I'll be. Where was Sookie? did she join in," I waggled my eyebrow's.

"I don't know, but she wasn't with the king. He asked me if I wanted to join him for some sport with Victor. Sounded like fun so I said yes. You know I had payback to dish of my own,"

I rolled my eyes at Pam again. Pam reckoned she owed Victor pay back after he accidently fucked her in the ass, during a fairy blood orgy some hundred years ago. Victor swore he fell and landed in her that way. Seeing as Pam had a thing about her ass during that time; it was anyones guess as to what actually happened. Sometimes Pam did like to live in a big river in Egypt. I mean would you like to admit you let Victor give it to you in the ass willingly? Those orgies where always a mess anyway, usually you were so high you didn't know who you had fucked. Hell I even woke once in ladies underwear circa 1700's, nipple clamps and a stake up my ass. Goodtimes.

"Yes, Pamela I believe he cured you of your ass fetish,"

"Whatever Eric. Well after the triplets met him outside the cell he was fucking the first one by the time the doors shut to the elevator. He had told me Sookie was staying with friends,"

"Felipeeee, enough," Sookie laughed, now she was half out of the window, Felipe pulling her back in, "don't just stand there, help me," she laughed.

"Your Majesty, as security adviser to Miss Stackhouse I must insist we depart or we will have to go to rest in cargo, which is most unsafe," I put on an authoritative voice on, grinning at the pair.

"Oooh that sounds serious Felipe," Sookie giggled, my cock tightened at the sound.

"Mi Cara what will I do without my little sol?"

"Felipe, just think ...when we have not seen each other for weeks... how hungry you'll be, now let me go,"

"Very well but I reserve the right to surprise you,"

"But I don't like surprises," Sookie pouted.

"You'll like this one," the King growled nipping at her neck, Sookie giggled pushing him away but not trying at the same time.

Finally we were on board the plane, I accepted a blood from the airhostess she had offered something fresher but I declined. I had never seen a Vampire behave like the King had, so human. It disturbed me-greatly. Was this another quirk of Sookies? That she could pull out the humanity in creatures that should have long forgotten it.

Even the most serious of Vampires seemed to come 'alive' just in her presence. It wasn't just Vampires, Niall had danced with her he a positively glowed as he twirled her round the room. She even had Vampires, Weres, humans and fairies up dancing the 'Macarena' even Pam had joined in. Despite Pam protesting it was for research only, she had enjoyed herself. I had felt how happy she had been to be part of it.

Mi pequeño sol, my little sun; the King calls her, but were we all like moths to her flame? If we got too close would we burn? Lost in her, trapped forever. Her temper was hellish, her possessiveness frightening. Her friendship valued. A true conundrum.

"Penny for your thoughts?" her voice broke thru my down time.

"Huh?"

"I said, penny for your thoughts, ironic the mind reader asking what a person is thinking, huh?" she smiled.

"I was thinking how best to keep ourselves from final death," by ourselves I meant myself, as just now I wasn't so sure my biggest threat didn't come from Sookie herself.

"All work and no play kinda guy huh?"

"Not always, but I am working just now," I replied not wishing to engage her any further in conversation, but at the same time wishing to know everything about her.

"I don't know whether to be offended or congratulate you on your good work ethic," she grinned.

"The latter, if you excuse me I need to speak to the pilots," I got up from my seat, getting away from her before she sucked me in and I became just as lost as the King.

"Great just what we need two shit scared humans flying the plane," she said under her breath, I smirked trapping it right down. I would not let Sookie Stackhouse get to me. She presented a danger to me.

When I finally returned, having spent a good four hours in the cockpit, a sheen of sweat covered Sookie, she appeared to be sleeping and further more dreaming. By the looks of it too, it was nightmare. Great, fucking great, not only am I trapped on a plane with the only Vampire that sweats, she also dreams and sleeps and now she is moaning making me want to fuck her in the worst possible way.

I reached out to nudge her awake, but before my hand reached her, her nose and mouth elongated like snout of a large dog or wolf, her teeth became like a mouth full of razor sharp fangs, it all happened at Vampire speed, then it was gone. I snatched my hand back, I actually rubbed my eyes, like a fucking human, I may add. What-the-fuck? I didn't have time to contemplate what I'd seen, as Sookie pulled herself tightly into a ball, whimpering then waking with a start.

She eyed me suspiciously before jumping up and running at Vampire speed for the bathroom, when she came out there was no sign of the earlier sweat, she smelt of Vampire and soap, it was then I had realised when I seen her 'sleeping' she had smelt of flowers. In fact the scent still hung in the air with the unmistakable scent of morning dew.

"What was that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she snapped. Okay, but we would talk about it, I didn't appreciate being out of the loop. There was no way I could protect her like this.

She made her way to sit back down, before she reached her seat, she doubled back ripping the air hostess throat out with her bare hands, she tossed the throat on the lifeless body, "don't drink from her she poisoned," she whispered in a hush tone.

My fangs had snapped down, "Knock on the door, get the pilots to let you in," she commanded, the look in her eye told me not to argue with her.

Jerry opened the door letting me in, before I was even through the door Sookie had slipped past me Jerry was dead in a blink of an eye and she had her hands on either side of Hanks face staring into his eye's.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snarled.

"I am learning to fly, so shut the fuck up," she snarled back, baring fang.

Hanks nose began to bleed, then he began convulsing, white foam gathered in the corners of his mouth, the smell of death hung in the air, with a crack his spine was broken. Sookie jumped into the pilots seat took command of the plane, once she seemed to have the plane on an even keel, she began flicking switches on the radio. Forgive me if I didn't share her confidence in her ability to fly the plane, I began mentally planning how to get myself and Sookie off the craft.

"Echo Alpha Niner," Sookie called into the Radio. "This is flight Anibus 9-4-5-6, headed for Constantinople, over,"

"Roger, Anibus flight 9-4-5-6, receiving loud and clear,"

"Who I am speaking too?"

"Ma'am I am Arthur Noble,"

"Well Arthur this is what I need you do, Firstly I need you to switch to a secure frequency ,"

"Done, over"

"Good, contact the Vampire authority, security clearance Tango, Tango, Beta, Mother, Zero, One. Inform them of a situation we have up here, the crew are dead I am taking us in for landing, we are way off course they had been redirecting us into the path of the sun, they meant for us to burn."

"Shit. Ma'am, your some digits short on your clearance,"

"Arthur don't question me run the damn clearance," Sookie snapped into the mike.

"Holy fuck, Your..." Sookie silenced the radio by flicking a switch.

"Eric you don't need hover over me, you can sit down,"

"How did you know of the threat?" I asked.

Sookie flicked the radio back on, "Arthur you done kissing my ass?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Good, who do you have there?"

"Chancellor Martake, I will connect you now." I think I just about managed to cover my shock, Martake was known an ancient, over five thousand years old.

"Sookie, how splendid to hear from you,"

"Likewise, wish I could say the circumstances where more favourable,"

"Secure the craft, we are extracting you shortly, the Northman will need a gas mask," he informed Sookie.

"Thank you, Martake,"

"You will rest with me this day?"

Sookie giggled, I couldn't believe a Vampire his age had offered to share his rest with her. Her Face became serious, "we'll see, I'll speak to you when I see you, things are... changing" the look in her eye was sad. She didn't want to discuss it with me present.

"Eric you need to get a gas mask on, pull it as tight as you can and place toilet roll up your nose, you need to dull your sense of smell. I hope you have iron control."

"Why?" I growled.

"Because our extraction is by Fairy," she turned to look at me.

My eye's widened, "They mean to teleport us of the plane?"

"Yes,"

"I can fly, I'll fly us where we need to go,"

"That would be great if weren't chasing the sun, if we don't get off this plane real soon we are going to be two crispy critters,"

I rose, doing as I had been instructed, Martake was after all one of the founding members of the authority before him there was anarchy in the Vampire world. Feeling utterly ridiculous with toilet roll stuffed in my nostrils and a gas mask on, we waited for our extraction.

We didn't have to wait long before there was a loud _Pop_, the fairy Preston and a female was stood, in the narrow gang way of the plane. Preston immediately rushed to Sookie cupping her face, "you are okay?" he asked.

She shot me a look, the fairies hands drop from her face in understanding of an unsaid conversation. "We'll get you off the craft," he held her close she sank into his embrace, kissing her on the side of the head mouthed, "I love you." She squeezed him tighter and closed her eyes.

"Right big boy, I'll think I'll take you from behind," smirked the other fairy with an Irish lilt, winking at me, "I don't think I fancy having your fangs so close to my neck like those two," she nodded in the direction of Sookie and Preston, before I could protest she wrapped her arms around me from behind, pressing her body against my back, second later Magic engulfed us the feeling of a crushing pressure then suddenly we stopped moving. The image before me was like looking through water with a pop we were born from the pressure into the room that had been the image. Just like we had been on the other side of the surface of water. Incredible.

"Well, I'll be off before I become an all you can eat Vampire buffet. It was a pleasure," smiled the woman at me as she walked off. I nodded in her direction.

Preston was stood with his forehead to Sookies, "You need to feed," he said.

"I can hold it off for a few more days," Pam need to feed every day, how could she resist?

"No, please,"

"I'll be fine, I promise," Sookie said pulling away all the while glancing at me. Yes I was getting the distinct impression Sookie did not want to discuss whatever was going on with her, in my presence.

"Okay but I will be keeping an eye on you. I informed the King as to what happened I told him you were safe don't make a liar out of me. The plane will crash you will be presumed finally dead, with the crew,"

"I won't, now off with ya, Martake is nearly here," Preston popped out from the room. A rush of wind blew. Sucking air into the direction Preston popped. I removed my mask and toilet roll there was no way I was meeting an ancient looking like that. I steeled my nerves, against what I had expected to be the heady scent of Fae, but to my surprise I could only smell Sookie and I.

"Preston removed the scent," Sookie said, then turning to face the huge oak doors, they opened to reveal Martake, he scooped up Sookie kissing her on the mouth.

"I can't believe Felipe let you go, I half thought about telling him you were finally dead so I could keep you for myself," he laughed.

Sookie giggled, "greedy, I like it," she kissed him again, I was starting to think I was the only one not get any kisses. Then I reminded myself how dangerous this woman was. Kissing would be bad.

"Let me down, I am only a baby Vamp and I am in need of rest," she giggled. I watched the two of them with interest.

"Yes, I forget. But if you are a baby I will need to carry you," he grinned his huge fangs bared.

Sookie hit him on the shoulder, "I can walk, put me down,"

"But I wish to hold you, I wish to feel you," he turned his attention on me, gazing at me. I could feel the power of his eye's raking over me, appraising me.

"Eric, blood of my blood," he said. My eye's widened at the revelation.

"How?" was all I could say like my Maker was my first cousin and brother all in one. How? Yes very eloquent Northman. Addressing an ancient like I had been made yesterday.

Martake laughed, "I begat Shovall, who begat Nestera, who begat Hilmaar, who begat Irica, who begat..."

"Godric, who begat I," I finished for him.

"Yes, blood of my blood," He said still carrying Sookie, who was looking like dawn was clawing at her, I could feel the sun was now up.

"Come, I'll show you were we are to rest, this little one needs it,"

"I only knew of my makers maker," I said. Following Martake more like an eager pup, than thousand year old Vampire I am.

"As it should be, but I know all from my line, your childe is a fine addition to it, both loyal and fierce. Beautiful too, I am pleased you have not squandered the gift you were given,"

"Thank you Grand Sire," I inclined my head to him.

"We reached several security doors, made our way thru each of them by now Sookie was limp in Martake's arms. I found myself in a huge palatal bedroom, he lay Sookie on the bed, removing his robe to reveal only black satin pyjama trousers, his body was lean and taunt, a smattering of dark hair covered his chest almost disappearing before reappearing to lead a trail down to a sizeable erection that tented his pyjama pants.

"See what this childe does to me," he pointed like I couldn't see it for myself, "Now she rests oblivious to the pain she leaves me in, Strip strip," he flayed his hands in my direction, I stiffened, as a general rule I was not a lover of men. I didn't think I had much choice it was not like I could refuse Martake even if he wasn't Maker of my makers, makers.

He roared with laughter, "Eric, I do not wish to take pleasure in you, lie with us," I striped down silently thanking my child for insisting I wear underwear. She always had this stupid notion when travelling one must always make sure one had clean underwear on or in my case actually wear it. Pam stuck to it religiously. It was the only human notion to survive ingrained in her by nanny Wilmott, I let it survive as it amused me so.

He indicated for me to lay down on the other side of Sookie, so she was between us, he kissed her on the lips gently. Caressing her. The gestures oddly intimate. The two were clearly Lovers.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"What is she?"

"Someone who must be protected, something special, death. . . _and life_" he answered never taking his eyes of her.

I knew not to question him further. Back at the bar I would often observe humans; young girls who would speak to a Vampire then rush to their cell phone to call a friend just to tell them they had spoken to a Vampire. As I lay in bed with Martake, I wanted to phone Pam and tell her who I was in bed with. I wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. I was a 'lot' awe struck, more wary than ever about Sookie, if she could enthral one as old as Martake, I was in serious shit.

Tomorrow I would get my answers. But Sookie had other plans.

We had been six days in Constantinople, our nights namely consisted of Sookie going to clandestine meetings all of which I were not privy too. I spent my nights skulking in the hallways waiting for the meetings to finish. I had given my word that I would protect Sookie to Felipe, but I felt frustrated by it, angered by the lack of information I was given. Every question I asked was shut down. How could I do my job when I was so ill equipped with information, I didn't even know where the threat was coming from.

I didn't even know who had been behind the attack us on the plane. I had rose this night with the instructions I would not be needed, not I had been needed the whole time I was here. I had an ill feeling this night, but I pushed it away dressing eagerly, looking forward to getting out of the stuffy catacombs I felt I had been cooped up in. The place was vast, even palatial, it reeked of good taste and finery but to me it had become like a cage. In the past few nights I felt like I was pacing it's bars, waiting to be released.

As I walked to the corridors to my freedom I overheard the Tiger John Quinn and another voice I recognised arguing. That voice belonged to none other than Alcide Hervenuax. I knew many Were's had been sent to guard Sookie, but Alcide? I slowed my pace.

Listening into the conversation that was in hushed tones but not so much that I could not hear, " Martake said whatever happens, whatever we hear, those doors are not to be opened," Quinn growled.

"Fuck what he said she sounds like she is being tortured in there, I took an oath to protect her," Alcide growled right back.

"When Martake takes your head for disobeying him what then, he said it was for our own good," Quinn's voice had began changing, it was more growls than anything else.

Just as I rounded the corner Sookie's unmistakable voice screamed, "HEEEELP ME," in a racked sob.

I moved as fast as I could to the double door's "Open them," I growled at the two Weres.

"We can't, we have orders,"

"Very well," I threw myself at the doors, the doors gave way, I found myself in a dimly lit room, the carcass of a cow lay on its side it had been savaged, like a pack of wild animals that had fed from it. A chair was over turned and on a small square table lay several boxes of takeaway food.

A huge roar from the ceiling, had me rooted to the spot, frozen accessing the risk. The sight left me gapping; hanging upside down was Sookie two huge black wings covered her. The wings where as if they were made of dense black smoke swirling and pulsing but defiantly the outline of a wing structure was visible, The figure was breathing heavily. Plumes of condensation escaped with every breath under the wings. Sookie's hair only truly visible from behind the smoke wings.

The heavy beams in the ceiling were pierced with large black talons. The Were's gasped behind me, their fear permeated the room. A shudder from the creature, ripped a scream from Sookie's throat, I realised they were one and the same.

Slowly the wings opened, to reveal a sight terrifying and beautiful all in one, Sookie's eye's snapped open, gone were the blue orb's, colours pulsed in them instead. Mesmerising and truly frightening. The wings flapped pulling me out of myself induced trance I jumped back hitting the Weres who scrambled to get out of the way.

"Fuck, shit, shit," they yelled. I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Sookie?" I said quietly.

She snarled at me snapping her teeth, her eye's blazed red. Gently she floated down righting herself. A ridicules notion filled my mind that she would never hurt me. Her mouth was covered in blood her skin paper thin but her figure still full, things moved under the skin. Dark things swam just under the surface. Her wings folded themselves behind her, I stood stock still watching, waiting.

She slowly took steps towards me all the while her eye's changed colour, the swirling under her skin increased, her head thrashed. When she calmed, her eyes were the bluest blue. She reached out her hand to me cupping my cheek, if I had breathed I would have held it. Certainly the two Were's were holding their breath.

Her hand made contact with my face and it was hot not just warm but hot. My gaze never faltered from hers not once. "I loved you once," she said sadly human tears filled her eyes, "and you I,"

She snatched her hand back thrusting them into her hair gripping it and just screamed, I ran from there grabbing the two weres by their scruffs, dragging them behind me. "THERE IS LOVE IN YOU," she screamed. Once outside the doors I turned only to see her crumpled on the ground fur flowed over her like water, white fur, removing all traces of her, when it was done a white wolf stood in her stead, looking at us with Sookies eye's. It stared intensively at us for a few second then like we no longer mattered or posed a threat it casually walked over to the cow carcass and began gnawing on the flesh, feeding.

"Seen enough," Martakes voice was murderous. I dropped the Were's getting down on bended knee. I hung my head low.

"It is my fault Master, the Were's tried to stop me, but I thought..." I didn't know what I thought. That she was in danger when I had convinced myself she was the danger all along. How real it felt when she said she had loved me once...and I... didn't even warrant thinking about. The only thing I, Eric Northman loved was my life and I guarded it jealously. Thanks to my impulsiveness my minutes may be numbered.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Martake move, glamouring both the Tiger and the Wolf. His glamour must have been strong to hold in two such powerful alpha Weres.

Preston arrived, sealing the doors behind me, cutting Sookie off. "What am I to do with you, Eric?" Martake spoke, I never took my eye's of the floor.

"Whatever you wish, Grand sire. I gave a promise to my King that I would protect her, I believed I was acting in her best interest."

Martake made a sound like his teeth clashed together, "Come," he simply said, I rose to follow him keeping my distance. Even though he was a small man his strides were long and powerful, his long curly black hair moved across his strong but compact shoulders. He led me to the library, "Sit," he commanded.

I sunk into one of the large leather chairs, Martake stared at me power radiated off him. He could end me, I am sure it wouldn't even take much effort on his part. He gave no indication of what he was thinking just stared at me.

"You cannot unsee what you have seen," he simply said, sinking into a large chair of his own.

"I will still protect her," I said. Even though she was an abomination and I though she should be destroyed; burnt, the ash taken to the four corners of the world, buried, drowned and given to the wind. That is what Godric had taught me to do with such a creature. I left those things unsaid.

"But you do not care for her," he said resigned.

"I do not need to care for her to do my job, Master,"

"You have laid in our bed, been with her in her company every night, yet you seemed unaffected. Do you not desire her, does she not call to you?"

"She is beautiful, but no I do not desire her, Master," I like my head on my shoulders- attached.

"Why is that?"

I shrugged.

"Because you care more for your own well being than hers," Martake seemed frustrated.

"Yes of course, is that not as it should be," Survival; had Godric not taught me those lessons over and over.

"No Eric nothing is as it should be," he snarled by the time he was finished speaking he was perched with a foot on each arm rest of my chair, his fangs bared his hands gripping the back rest. Any and all illusions that Martake was once human were now gone from his face. I sat motionless was this it? My end. Did I have any regrets?

No, none. . . Yes, one. If this was indeed the end I would have liked to have kissed and tasted Sookie Stackhouse at least once dangerous as she might be. I would have enjoyed meeting her as a human too. Martake inhaled deeply, as though sensing my lust filled thoughts almost, suddenly Martake was back in his own seat with a book in his hand. He was so fast even I could not see him clearly as he moved. To a human it would have look like he simply appeared.

"Perhaps all is not lost," he said, looking thoughtful.

"What did you mean by nothing is as it should be?" I ventured.

He sighed, "this, all of this is what happens when one fool meddles with fate. When fate is undone by Victor Madden," he ran his hand through his curly black hair.

My eyes widened, "He still lives," I offered. I would also offer to kill him, even though it would be going against my king, but if Martake believed him to be this threat to fate, I would not even give a second thought staking him, I realised it would be my pleasure.

"Yes, I know this. He lives because he should for now, but one day soon he will die by your hand, because it was as it should be,"

I absorbed all the information, "She told me she loved me once..."

"She spoke to you? When? just now?" Martake had moved to the edge of his seat.

"Yes, just now in the room, she touched my cheek and told me, she loved me once, she cried human tears," I could have sworn I could feel her pain in that moment too, but there was no way I would tell Martake that.

"Tell me exactly what she said,"

"She said; 'I loved you once and... you I," I hesitated adding the end part. Pausing, "then she screamed; there is love in you, I feared for my safety and drag the Were's out, as she began changing."

Martake looked deep in thought, "Enter," he suddenly barked. I looked round not hearing anyone.

A Pop sounded and Niall stood, in the room, "Martake, we had found them, in Switzerland, Claudine and my guards are retrieving them as we speak."

"Excellent news,"

"We won't know if any are viable till I have my technicians look at them, I assure you I will have my best people on this,"

"Good, then we wait,"

"I believe we have the Vikings child to thank for this new hope," Niall turned to me, I looked at Martake then to Niall, the fairy looked at me confused at my lack of responds to his statement.

"Yes, I believe she is very skilled in the art of torture, she managed to convince Victor that she could get him released if he told her something important something good, playing that they had been old lovers, Felipe was most impressed as he believe Victor had given up all his secrets," Martake replied.

I was livid and proud at the revelation, what had Pam gotten out of him why hadn't she said anything if it was this important. In that moment I wanted to ring her neck.

Nialls eye turned predatory," Preston informed me of an incident with my kin," his voice had a hard edge to it.

"Yes, no one was injured Sookie is in the first night of the change, I took every precaution but ..." Martake gestured towards me.

"I was on my way out when Sookie called for help," I offered.

"He seen her in the change?" Niall questioned looking between the two of us, "she called for help, she spoke?"

"More than that she told him she loved him once and he her, she was lucid I believe before the beasts took over again,"

Niall sat down, "she is changing more quickly than we anticipated," he sighed. "It seems as we change one thing another thwarts us. May be we should have just let the witches live if only to curse him," he mused.

"What of Eric now?" Martake asked I stiffened in my seat.

"The Pythoness should be informed. I always believed he should have been told, instead of this organic crap. All this smoke and mirrors would only serve to push them further apart in my option," I mused at the irony of a fairy talking about organic crap, the biggest activist for the environment on the planet.

"I quite agree, I never seen the point after all Victor changed too much," Martake nodded.

I felt like I was a hundred, my seniors talking over me, about me, I knew better than to question my elders their conversation had encouraged me and given me hope though as I may get some answers soon. I knew I would defiantly be having a word with Pamela, what had she discovered?

"You are dismissed Eric,"

"Thank you Master. Niall," I nodded at both of them as I took my leave.

Headed for the door I needed time to think I checked my watch to see if I could catch Pam with the time difference seeing on my watch it almost dawn in Shreveport I headed for my room to phone her, I was surprised when she answered right away, sounding awake, dawn should have been pressing on her.

"Master?"

"Pamela,"

"Felipe, please excuse me," Pam said over the phone I heard her moving. What the fuck?

"Pamela," I repeated.

"Master, is everything alright, you are calling me Pamela?"

"I should ask you the very same thing, where are you?" I snapped at her.

"In Vegas, still,"

"Why?"

"I am in morning, my Maker met his final death on a plane with the Kings telepath and consort. Eric you have never seen so many flowers and tributes," Fuck.

"They made it official?"

"Yes. The plane went down over the Himalaya's the crew where recovered all dead, as most of the plane was burning and the sun had risen and was high in the sky by the time rescue workers arrived you both have been declared finally dead, I am inconsolable as is the King," she sniggered.

I just growled, thinking what I wanted to ask her next, "Pamela, when you were with Victor what did he tell you?"

"It was nothing, you know me I was just playing with him, the asshole even thought I'd betray my King and let him go."

"Pamela," I growled.

"Okay okay, it was nothing really. The sick fuck, harvested her eggs and had them frozen no doubt to create an army of mini telepaths, who knows. Felipe seemed excited at the news,"

"Is that everything?"

"Yes... Well...only that he promised me he would bring me to his side, if I helped him escape... as if," she chuckled.

I pondered the things I had been told, "So how is final death treating you?" Pam asked, clearly this amused her.

I growled in no mood for her shit, "What's with Felipe?"

I could hear the smirk in her voice before she even spoke, "I was consoling him,"

"I bet. What reason did the King give having our deaths faked," I knew she would have asked.

"He has told me nothing, all would be revealed in time I was to play my part. All I know is Brendawn the prince of the water Fae was arrested with Neave and Lochlan by the great council to stand trial for yours and Sookie's murders. Seeing as Brendawn has been very vocal as to Sookie's death it will be pretty much an open and shut case."

I sighed, now I had even more questions, great. "Well attend to the king he must be getting lonely," I joked with her.

"Eric, what's going on?"

"I don't know, that's the problem, stay safe,"

"You too, Felipe swore to me you would be safe, he gave me his word," I hung up the phone after she said this.

It all came back to Sookie Stackhouse; she had been in my thoughts again and again ever since I first laid eyes on the pathetic creature Victor brought to us, Nothing like the confident woman who took control of the aircraft we had been in. 'Nothing is as it's meant to be' Martake had said. Victor had changed the course of fate somehow. Bill Compton had been sent to procure her for the Queen if Victor hadn't gotten her would he have been successful in this endeavour? Poached her right out of my area, couldn't see I would have let him somehow. I was already convinced back then he was lying to me. I thought of ripples in a pond just by changing one of life's events how much else would change, what would splinter out from the change.

It was times like this I wished Godric was still here, to guide and advise me. Did Sookie's ripples somehow effect mine? What had changed so drastically that it would involve the highest echelons of power, the great council, Martake and the Pythoness not to mention the ruling prince of Fae. What was Sookie Stackhouse? That was certainly no fairy trick I seen tonight. I could smell the Vampire in her, but tonight she had become a wolf, from a creature I didn't even know, talons and wings of black smoke, beautiful, terrifying, darkly disturbing.

"Why do they even care if I care for her?" I said to the empty room.

"Because, you were meant to love her," answered a voice.

"Who's there, show yourself," I growled to the room, my hands curled into claws my fangs bared.

"Eric, sit. Don't you take that tone with me young man," an elderly woman floated gracefully across the floor, I recognised her for the photo's Pam had procured; Adele Stackhouse-AS.

I knew ghost were extremely rare, I also knew they could not hurt the living or even the not so living in my case, I relaxed. I sat down looking at her, she smiled her face was kind. She quirked an eyebrow at me, I had seen the gesture thousands of times before but it had always been on Godric.

"I apologise,"

"Accepted, you know who I am?"

"Yes, Ma'am I do,"

"We were never meant to meet, you and I. Victor didn't only steal my granddaughter's life, he changed everything,"

"How do I figure into this?"

"You fear she is death to you, but I swear to you she is life,"

"Woman you talk in riddles. I don't even know what she is,"

"What does it matter what she is, she was made for you as you were made for her, two half's of one whole,"

I scoffed, "a soulmate?" if sounded sceptical it was because I was. The ghost of Adele Stackhouse rushed at me, I stood firm believing she could not hurt me, hundreds of images came at me, memories of a human Sookie, in her home laughing, us making love, witches, a lifted curse, fighting side by side, her saving Pam and I at the summit, a takeover a very different one to what I had experienced, Victor chaining me in silver. She was my bonded, we both suffered at the hands of Neave and Lochlan feeling her pain as my own, her barely alive as I defended her against Brendawn, telling me she loved me...the images streamed in a never ending flow. Just her, just Sookie, her love like warmth lighting me up inside, mi pequeño sol, _**my**_ little sun. Mine...MINE _There is love in me,_ only for Sookie.

I crumpled to my knees, Adele passed through me, "Godric said you were always more pig headed than you looked."

"You know of my maker?" my head snapped up from the crushing pain of all the memories of a life I had not live.

"We play chess, he is quite good," her answer short. Godric always did enjoy the game. He lives on as he believed he would. Good.

"What has Victor done to her?"

"Released a titan before it was ready to be born, forced a change on her that should have taken centuries to come about, robbed her of the human in her and the love that would contain and harness such a beast. Martake and Felipe are trying to love her but it is a pale imitation to true love's kiss," with that she disappeared.

As Pam would say; fuck a Zombie. What now?

Four nights had passed, I witnessed Sookie stagger from the room last night into Martake's arms, I replayed the image over and over. It bothered me, it shouldn't have but it did. It should have been my arms, my mind screamed. I tried to shake the memories of a life that should have been, a love that clawed at me from inside out.

The offer of Martakes bed had been withdrawn, the doors to his chamber closed firmly. I heard him take her again and again, she was calling _his_ name, not mine. I never shared her in the visions Adele had given me. She had been mine and mine alone. More disturbingly I had been hers, I had been willing, not desiring another- only for Sookie.

It grated at me, at my beast. Jealously flowed under my skin, anger roiled in my veins . I don't think I ever had felt so conflicted. So wrapped up in my own turmoil I hadn't felt how close Pam had gotten, till I could sense her almost upon us. She was in Constantinople.

I moved towards her I stood at the base of the stairs to the massive complex, waiting for her. I heard voices behind me turning round I saw Sookie and Martake they had their arms round each other, my jaw tightened, "Grand Master, Sookie," I nodded towards them. Martake nodded back to me.

"Eric," Sookie smiled, it was fake, I knew it was and it pulled at me. Saddened me.

They smelt of blood and sex, I was grateful when I heard the doors at the stop of the stairs open up. Pam and Felipe emerged with two Were's carrying luggage, my nostrils flared a moment before Sookie's did, they smelt of each other the King and Pam. I willed my fangs to stay in place, Sookie's didn't.

She launched herself at the King, wrapping her legs round him, her hands in his hair, "I've missed you," kissed him deeply, while Martake looked on amused. I felt anything but amused, Pam sensing this bowed her head lower than usual. Sookie's smile was genuine for him, he was nothing, he hadn't forsaken all others for her, like I had done. By the smell of it he had fucked my child less than an hour ago. The Sookie I knew would never have stood for that.

"Master," I tore my gaze of them to look at my childe.

"Pamela," she stunk of Felipe, I trapped down the jealousy, my beast fought closer to the surface than it had ever been, Pam was mine damn it. MINE.

"Martake, good to see you again," Felipe inclined his head to the ancient Vampire.

"and you, Blood of my Blood."

"Now Mi cara, you must tell me everything,"

Sookie giggled, my jaw clenched again at the sound, "what I can remember, three days are a total blank. To think I used to think my time of the month was rough, at least I knew what I was doing, then."

"You are so brave," Felipe cooed at her. My fist clenched.

"And you are such a smooth talking Spaniard," they all chuckled at this, yes ha ha. I wanted to kill Felipe, Martake too- rip them limb from limb for touching my bonded. Only she wasn't mine was she?

Pam was suddenly on me, kissing me with fervour, yanking my hair the way I liked, she ground down on my crotch, it took a moment before I responded, pulling her to me. "I want you," she hissed as she bit my ear not breaking the skin but enough to arouse me further.

Turning all my attentions back to my childe I was determined to erase Felipe's scent off her, I would show her who she belonged too. I quickly made my way to my room as soon as I was in the door I had Pam pressed up against the wall, fuck she was really into it, it had been nearly a hundred years since we had last taken pleasure in each other this way.

I threw her ten feet across the room, she landed on the bed bouncing, I caught her on the up bounce pinning her back down on the bed as I landed on top of her. Her hands above her head she thrashed, I lick my lips in anticipation. "Please master," she whimpered.

"Tell me my sweet Pamela what do you want?"

"Oh God Eric you've not called me that in years, please fuck me, ride me, own me,"

"I do own you, you are _mine, _you belong to me, I made you," I roared.

"Yes, Master," I didn't give her any warning when I struck her breast biting down hard through blouse and all.

"Fuck, Eric fuck," she cried out, her back arching of the bed, her arousal gushing between her legs.

I covered her in my scent, fucking her mercilessly, claiming her as I once used to do, bringing her to completion over and over, before finishing myself of deep inside her.

We lay side by side her small form tucked into mine, she drew lazy circles on my skin with her finger tip's.

"Eric?"

I looked down at her kissing her forehead, "yes Pam?"

"Oh now I am Pam,"

I chuckled my chest reverberating, Pam shifted her breast flat against my chest, I had forgotten how she liked to feel almost crushed when with a man.

"It's been a long time, since we shared a bed like this," I mused.

"Yes, I think you have learnt some new tricks, I very much enjoyed. I may need a repeat,"

I pulled away from her, looking at her, I laid my hand on her forehead, "are you well child?"

She laughed, before her face turned serious, "Eric what the fuck was that earlier you looked like you were going to lose it, I thought you would strike the King. I did the only think I could think off, I am glad I did, I've not come like that since the advent of the first electric vibrator."

My Jaw tightened, I made my way to get up, "Stay with me, please Eric speak to me," this was most unlike Pam to sound so needy, "I'll even give you a back rub, even though I find them tedious and boring,"

"For how long?"

"Ten minutes,"

"Twenty,"

"Fifteen,"

"Twenty five,"

"Twenty then," she sighed, she was lazy but no doubt about it she was loyal.

"Victor broke me, but now I am cured," she said dramatically kneeling on the bed rubbing my shoulder blades.

"How?"

"My therapist says..."

"...Your therapist?"

"Yes, my therapist... she is very lovely her inside leg is 33 inches long, when I am wrapped in them I am wrapped in 66inch of therapy, that's nearly two yards of therapy."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now I was telling you what she said. Victor ruined me when he fucked me in the ass..."

I laughed, "...Pam you had an ass fetish which went on for another fifty years after he fucked you in the ass, you invented the butt plug for pete's sake!"

"Look, I am not going to get very far if you keep interrupting me all the time," she huffed, digging in her nails into my back.

"Oh yes thats the stuff, right there," I goaded her.

"Humph,"

"So you were saying..."

"Missy, thats the therapist name, she was telling me, that I have been a victim, can you imagine _me_ all this time a victim, I didn't know. The butt plug was me just trying to control the situation, take back my power. But it was no use, because I was still a victim."

I bit my lip, praying the skin wouldn't break so Pam wouldn't know how close I was to losing it to hysterics. The thought of Pam being anybodies victim was laughable. I made an acknowledging sound somewhere deep in my throat for her to continue.

"I needed to confront my attacker. When I fucked Victor in the ass with a silver stake I was taking back my power, Missy said so,"

"You fucked Victor in the ass with a silver stake? And you told a human that?"

"Urgh, I am not stupid of course I never told her that, I told her I confronted him and it was liberating I seen it on Oprah, the women say that all the time on there. Victor cried, I am sure it was what cured me. I am back in the saddle riding cock again,"

"How nice for you,"

"and for you too," she smirked.

"What else does Missy the therapist say?"

"She said you murdered me, can you believe it?"

"She said WHAT?" I growled.

"Relax Eric, I glamoured that right out of her. The perk of having a human therapist is, anything they say that you don't like you can just glamour them,"

"Mmm,"

"I can't wait to tell her my Makers met his final death, she will take me through the five step grieving process, it's going to be so much fun,"

"So glad my final death is a source of amusement for you,"

"Thank you. So, let's play a game,"

"What kinda of game?"

"Let's pretend I am Missy, you can tell me anything... I will not judge... she say that all the time,"

"You want me to pretend, you're my therapist,"

"Oh come on it will be fun, I'll even call you Mr Northman, to remain completely professional... if I had the equipment I would even take your blood pressure afterwards,"

"Pam you know we have no heart beat, right?"

"I know, it's the best bit, when she discovers this she acts shocked and give me mouth to mouth, she trained as a paramedic you know."

"Okay okay, but you have to keep rubbing my back, it's soothing. How do I do this?"

"You talk, I'll listen, asking you _how does that make you feel? _At certain intervals,"

"How do I respond to that? This is starting to sound very complicated,"

"Just make some shit up, it's what I do," she moved lower on my back, "Okay, Mr Northman how are you feeling today?" Pam had put on a slightly deeper patronising sounding voice, speaking slowly.

"Confused,"

"Very good Eric, you are a natural," Pam said in her normal voice- excited, "you want to tell me about it?" she added in the sinister, deeper, slow voice.

"What's with the voice Pam?"

"I am calming and reassuring you... _Go on Mr Northman, I will not judge," _the last part she said in the sinister creepy voice.

So I just went with it...I confessed all to Pam, I must admit it felt good just to get it all out there. It was helpful for me to see what direction I should take. Therapy indeed.

"Fuck a Zombie!" Pam declared when I was done.

"That's what I said, so what would your Missy therapist say?"

"Oh,Mmm..ah..."

"What kind of advise it that?"

"I am trying to be human here, they make those sounds when they are thinking,"

"Oh alright,"

"You see, you are fates Victim you have to take back your power,"

"By fucking fate in the ass with a silver stake?" I laughed, rolling out of the way as Pam went to hit me.

"Fine be like that, but the Eric Northman I know would pursue what he wanted till the ends of the earth. He wouldn't roll over while someone else fucked _his_ woman,"

"Sookie is not my woman," I growled back at her.

"No but you want her, so why isn't she yours?"

"Did you miss the fucking part where I told you she was a _shebeast _and turned into a fucking wolf,"

"It will keep things fresh," she deadpanned.

We both burst out laughing. The tension gone. I reached out my hand to her, led her to the shower, kissing her again on the side of the head. We washed each other, Pam washing me like an over enthusiastic matron when she was content I was clean, she told me to leave her be in the shower.

I pondered my connection to my child even though we hadn't been lovers in a great length of time we had always been friends as much as our dynamic would allow. Friends, a human concept. I had observed Sookie with the Were's, she joked with them got up to mischief with them. There was a camaraderie there, rather than making her weaker to all intents and purposes it seemed to make her stronger. They worked harder, stayed longer, I knew they would without hesitation protect her. Pam made me stronger, not that I would admit that openly but when she fought by my side she added to my skill.

I had gotten dressed, grabbing a blood I went to a balcony that I had discovered on my second night here, it seemed to jut out from the cliff face. I snaked and traversed the many corridors that lead me there deep in thought.

Arriving I took a deep but unnecessary breath, my nostrils instantly filled with the scent of Sookie, looking to my right there she stood looking over the vista. Her long blond hair mused and gleaming in the moon light, a silken robe in the darkest pink adorned her voluptuous womanly figure. She stood frozen, her body stock still. Tense.

"I am sorry, I should go I didn't mean to disturb you," I began to turn.

"You can stay... what I mean is don't go on my account,"

She wiped her eye's hiding her face from me, scenting the air I could smell tears, human tears and when her hands came down from her face the cuffs were wet. She had been crying.

"Is Felipe such a terrible lover, you must cry?"

She laughed breaking some of the tension between us, she swallowed. "No...I don't allow myself to cry often, I am afraid you have caught me at an inopportune moment... what can I say, I am a lousy Vampire," she ran her hands through her hair, trying to tame it.

"No, no you are not. You handle yourself with the illusions of centuries of control,"

"I guess that's something coming from you, you're like the ultimate Vampire,"

Her voice had a tone to it, an edge, "why do you say it like that?" I asked.

"You're right I am sorry," she snapped. Now I was really intrigued, folding her arms across her chest her shoulder facing me. Is this what they meant by the cold shoulder? I stared at her intensively to see if she would elaborate.

"You don't have to make conversation with me just to be polite, I am sure it's beneath you,"

"I never do anything just to be polite and it is beneath me. Have I done something to offend you?" I asked.

"You don't like me Mr Northman, I may only be 27 years old but I am not stupid. You go out of your way to avoid me unless you are protecting me where you are like a rash I couldn't get rid of if I tried."

"I see, and how did you reach these illustrious conclusions _Miss_ Stackhouse?" by the gods she was infuriating. Perceptive but infuriating.

She snorted, "Your you," she moved her hand up and down indicating my person, "then you spend four hours with _human_ pilots, _oh well_ the alternative was so much worse I suppose,"

"How do you know, I don't have a keen interest in flying?"

She looked at me rolling her eyes, "You forget I am a telepath," she shot back with venom.

I froze could she read my thoughts? I was under the impression Vampire minds where blank to her.

"Ah for God sake," she threw up her hands, "I can't read you're mind," she said exasperated.

"I don't understand?"

"All my life I've been a freak, because of this," she tapped her temple, "that makes your behaviour towards me not very original, as in I've seen it all before. . .all too often."

"So I have offended you?"

"NO, I am used it, well at least I was until Felipe took me in."

We stood in silence, I hated the feelings she made me feel, I wanted to kiss her and fuck her in the next instant I wanted to stake her. With the visions Adele had shared with me I felt I knew her, but this girl was very different to _my_ Sookie. It pained me. She couldn't remember or know what I had seen, what we had shared. Should have shared.

I reached for her hand, I rubbed circles on it and she let me, "Why were you crying?" I asked softly.

She stiffened beside me, I stood waiting, I could see the conflict run across her eye's, "it's the anniversary of when Victor took me, it's the only day I allow myself to cry, for me, for my family... it is why Felipe came... he can be so sweet sometimes. He knows how much this day wears heavily on me,"

"Then I find myself truly sorry, that I have upset you further," and I did, shocking as that was, I did feel sorry for my actions.

She sighed, "I should just suck it up and stop being immature and such a whinny bitch,"

I chuckled at her modern language, "Pam is well over two hundred she is still a whinny bitch,"

She blushed actually blushed, it was so beautiful, "Yes we heard," she bit her lip looking at up at me threw her lashes, catching my gaze only to look away. She was embarrassed. The smirk on her face said so.

I laughed, just shrugging. I can't say I wasn't a little proud to knowing she had heard my prowess in the bedroom after all I am an excellent lover, I had made Pam cum repeatedly.

She laughed, "Oh my God! You are so smug,"

"That I am."

After a brief pause I asked, "the fairy said he loved you, do you love him?" I don't know why I asked but I did.

She turned to look at me, her eyes searching mine. "I guess... I try."

"What about Felipe and Martake do you love them too?"

"As much as that part of me allows. I am not so sure _he_ didn't rip that from me; the ability to love. I watched him destroy everything I ever loved, not just destroy it but systematically break it too. It was sport to him. I don't even know if I know how to anymore," by 'he' she meant Victor.

"Don't be offended but a small town southern girl having multiple lovers, doesn't that go against the grain of your upbringing?" I was curious as my Sookie from the visions would never have been comfortable having more than one lover at time.

She threw her head back and laughed, "are you calling me a slut?" she giggled.

"Never," I smiled back at her.

She shrugged looking innocent and coy all in one, "I never intended on having more than one lover it just kinda happened... I don't sleep around, the men I am with, I am with...it might not be every southern girls dream..." she got a wicked glint in her eye.

"But it sure as hell must feature in a lot of their fantasies," she laughed.

I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back at me and it was genuine, it warmed me. I basked in it.

She cleared her throat looking back out over the landscape, "when I was in that box, I got to 'live' many lives," when she said 'live' she did little air quotes.

"I saw all kinds of people, in my mind. I would look for the happiest, I had enough angst on my own. My favourite of these people I would listen in on was a group of polygamist's..."

"...polygamists?"

"Someone who has more than one wife,"

"Ah, and he was happy?" I didn't look so sure, popular culture always made it seem it was cumbersome just to have one wife, let alone multiple ones.

"They were very happy. I always thought Eww and it was wrong. But looking in on their lives changed my mind, my concept of love I suppose. All the wives worked together, in the home looking after the nine children,"

"How many wives did he have?"

"Five but he took another wife, during the time I was listening to their lives. There was no jealousy, everybody got something different from the relationship. When he made love to them he treated them all differently responding to their needs, it was just beautiful, nothing sleazy or untoward. Only two of the wives were comfortable sharing him at the same time, it was respected, honoured even. He was a fantastic father, husband and by all accounts his wives where very happy, the children content and well cared for it seemed to work for them.

I remember the way his wives fussed over him, on his wedding night to his new wife. They wanted so desperately to impress his new wife, for her to see what they could see in him. The joy they all shared when the new wife fell pregnant, there was so much love in that house. I guess I decided to be like those wives and roll with the changes not to fight it but try to embrace it, I am Vampire now. That naive southern girl died five years ago-_today_ as it happens,"

She did a half laugh, "In fact I do believe, a big arrogant, but handsome Viking of all things advised me that I should take everything that was being offered and embrace my fresh start,"

"A Handsome Viking did you say?"

She hit me across the stomach, "Your incorrigible."

"Friends?" I asked, dawn was drawing closer we would need to retreat soon.

She looked at me her mouth slightly agape, "yes I have loads," she answered with a smirk after recovering.

"You are not going to make this easy on me are you?"

"Easy 'shh_measy_' over rated if you ask me,"

"I would very much like to be your friend," I humbled myself. For the first time to such a statement I actually gave a shit about the answer.

Her smile was huge and it lit up her whole face, "what kinda friend?" was she flirting with me? the little smile in the corner of her mouth said she was.

"I would very much like to be the best of friends, the ones with benefits," I took a step into her personal space and she shivered (in a good way). "But I would settle for just being your friend," she swallowed at my statement, slowly looking up the length of my body meeting my eyes.

"You don't seem like the kind of Vampire that would settle for anything-ever," with that she walked away at Vampire speed, leaving me only inhaling a cloud of her scent, the memory of her through Adele and a raging hard on. She was definitely flirting with me.

I would have her, she would be MINE...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the ride a bit different, let me know what you thought. . . .<strong>


End file.
